


It'll Be Okay

by femmefatales



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an especially difficult case, JJ goes to the only person she can find comfort in--Emily Prentiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

Today’s case had taken its toll on JJ. No matter what JJ did to distract herself, she couldn’t get that little boy’s dead eyes out of her head. His throat had been slit, his legs had both been broken, and he had been sexually assaulted multiple times before and after his death. And to make things worse, the boy had been blonde. Just like Henry.

It was 3 A.M. the following morning and JJ had no hope of getting any sleep tonight. She paced around her kitchen and willed herself not to cry. She wouldn’t, she was stronger than this. But soon, JJ felt wetness on her cheeks and tasted salt on her tongue. So much for not letting herself break down. Each minute passed by agonizingly slowly as the images from yesterday’s events replayed over and over in her mind. The fact that every fifteen minutes she would go check on Henry to make sure that he was still alive and breathing didn’t seem to help matters any. For a moment, she debated whether or not to go wake up Will. But Will couldn’t make her feel better about this--He just couldn’t. Sure, he was a good guy and a great father, but JJ’s feelings for him had been dwindling over time. Lately, the two had been drifting apart and JJ often found herself wondering if she had ever really loved him at all.

For some unknown reason, as JJ downed her third cup of coffee a different name flashed through her mind. _Emily_. And before she really knew what she was doing, she was grabbing the keys off of the kitchen counter and hopping into her car.

“What the hell are you doing?” JJ mumbled to herself, turning the keys in the ignition and beginning her drive to Emily’s apartment. But she made no effort to turn around. Since JJ was driving at least twenty miles over the speed limit and because Emily lived relatively close, she had arrived in just under ten minutes. For a few moments, JJ stood in front of Emily’s door contemplating what she was about to do. It was 3:30 AM on a Friday night and she was going to knock on Emily Prentiss’ door just because she felt a random urge to do so. 

But before she could stop herself, she was knocking. She stood there for a while and waited until she was about to give up, turn around and go home. But then Emily opened the door.

Her raven hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing a fluffy blue bathrobe. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked...well, she looked as if she had just been woken up.

“JJ?” She asked, staring at the blonde with confused eyes. “What are you doing here? It’s almost 4 am.”’

“I--Uh. I’m sorry, I should go, I just thought--“ JJ’s voice cracked and she felt her throat burning. Oh God, no. She was _not_ going to cry in front of Prentiss. She cleared her throat. “Sorry.”

“Hey, woah, have you been crying? Jayje, honey, come inside,” Emily said sweetly, gently touching JJ’s hand. JJ did as told, following Emily into her apartment and shutting the door behind them. JJ already felt less alone.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Emily said, guiding JJ to the couch and helping her sit down.

“I-I...” JJ said, trying and failing to keep another tear from falling. “Yesterday’s case.”

A look of understand flashed across Emily’s features. “This one got to you, huh?”

“Yeah. It--He looked like Henry,” JJ said, dissolving into sobs. She shielded her face from Emily but knew that it was no use. She had already humiliated herself. Suddenly, warm arms were wrapping around her and JJ was hit by the smell of Emily’s lavender shampoo.

“Shh, Jayje, shh. Henry is okay, he’s safe at home with Will. And you’re okay. You’re going to be okay,” Emily whispered. JJ cried into her chest, clutching the back of Emily’s bathrobe. Emily ran her hand through Jj’s blonde hair, who shivered at the contact. There was something about being with Emily that just quelled her pain and worry.  
“Thank you, Em. Thank you so much,” JJ whispered, continuing to bury her head in Prentiss’ chest. 

“No need to thank me, Jayje. You want to stay here tonight? My bed‘s big enough for two,” Emily said, smiling at JJ shyly. JJ couldn’t help but crack a smile--There was nothing in this world that she wanted more than a night spent with Emily Prentiss. 

“That would be great.”


End file.
